Out of Hiding
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: Jack stops hiding in DC and goes to Area 51 to face Sam & convince her to return to SG1. Upon her return has anything really changed between them?.Pairing:JACK SAM ONLY!Spoilers:everything to Avalon 1 Season 9 Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers: Everything up to and including Avalon (1) Season 9**

**AU from the start of Season 9. **

**Pairings: Well DAH!!!**

* * *

Samantha Carter, Lt Colonel of the United States Air Force, was working quietly in her lab, retro-designing some piece of Alien Technology that he been brought back through the Star Gate some time ago. She had left SG-1 and Cheyenne Mountain when he left and took the transfer to Washington. Her General - now head of Home World Security. She told her self she couldn't stay at Cheyenne Mountain; it would've been too painful. Even when he had given up command of SG-1 he was still there, watching over them. It wouldn't be the same without him. 

The constant ringing of her telephone pulled her out of reverie and she quickly answered it "Carter"

No response

More forcefully "Carter"

Frustration had begun to creep into her voice. He heard it too.

"Samantha"

"Sir, General?"

"Hey, Sam, how are you?"

Jack sounded strange. It had been several months since he had relocated to Washington and she had gone to Research and Development at Area 51 and she hadn't heard from him in that whole time.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

"Yeh, Sam. Hey Sam, I'm not your boss anymore, any chance you could call me Jack?" he queried.

"But Sir, you're head of Home World Security, and I'm still part of the Star-Gate program so technically you _are_ still my boss".

"Oh, Crap"

"Sir is everything Ok?" She asked again, this time a little more confidently.

Silence followed, and she began to worry. What time was it is DC? Had he been drinking again?

"Jack?" she said tentatively.

"I miss you Sam. I miss Daniel and Teal'c, but mostly I miss you".

"Oh"

"I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have called".

"No sir.. Jack, that's Ok, I'm a little busy at the moment, any chance you can call me later at home?"

"Sure, 1900 hours suit you?"

"No problem"

At 1900 hours exactly Sam's home phone rang. She recognized it as Jack's cell number and picked it up immediately.

"Carter"

"Hey Carter, 1900 exactly"

"Yes Sir"

"Sam?"

"Yes… Jack"

"Better"

"Sam, I want to continue our conversation from earlier today. Is that Ok?"

"Sure Jack"

"But it occurs to me that this conversation should be conducted in person"

"In person?" Sam exclaimed

"Yeh"

"Are you coming to Nevada?"

"Yep"

"When?"

"Well, funny thing about that"

"What?"

"Already here"

"What! Where?"

"On your porch"

"What!"

"Yeh, any chance you could let me in. The desert's pretty cold this time of year when the sun goes down"

In shock, Sam opened the door and ushered him inside, telephone still at her ear.

"Uh Carter, you can hang the phone up now"

Sam just stood there, dumbfounded, he was in Nevada, and he was at her apartment – holy Hannah!

"What are you doing here Sir"?

"Well, I'm officially here on business, but I thought about killing two birds with one stone, metaphorically speaking".

Jack never used big words, something was definately up. "What?" Sam questioned again.

"Well, when Hank rang me for the 10th time, begging me to get you to come back to SG-1 I thought, I'd come and ask you personally"

"General Landry's been ringing you?"

"Apparently you kept telling him no, you were needed here, although I don't see why" he said flippantly.

"My work here is very important" she replied indignantly.

"Cut the crap Sam, you know as well as I do why you transferred here. The same reason Daniel and Teal'c left"

"And why is that _Sir_?" She spat with venom in her voice. How dare he come in here and tell her why she left.

"Because, it wouldn't be the same. I had already given up SG-1 to command the facility and then I took the job in D.C. Whilst I was still there it was Ok".

"How dare you come in here and tell me why I left. I left because I was needed here, there's lots here that needs doing".

"Bullshit Sam, anyone can do this stuff, you're needed on the front line…" but before he had a chance to finish his sentence, she screamed at him, as tears threatened to erupt from her eyes.

"YOU LEFT FIRST!!!!" You're needed on the front line too _Sir_" How could you have just left, left us all there, left me?" The hurt in her eyes betraying the coldness in her voice. Jack winced at what he heard and what he saw.

"I left because I couldn't do it anymore Sam. I couldn't stay at arms length anymore. I left to get some distance. I left because I couldn't suck it up anymore. I left because it was getting harder and harder sending everyone who was important to me into dangerous situations. I left because I couldn't have the one thing I'd wanted more than anything. I left because I couldn't have you"

He had shocked her with his admissions and she replied in a small voice. "You left because of me?"

"Yup"

She was at a loss at what to say. It wasn't often that Samantha Carter was wordless. She just stood there, head hanging, tears streaming down her face. As she heard him step closer, she felt his hand on her chin and raised her face to look into his and she whispered "why are you here Sir?"

"Because of you"

"Me again"

"It's always because of you Sam. Everything I've done for a long time is because of you"

"Oh Jack"

"Sam, we want you back at the SGC"

"I can't go back, I can't do it without you" she pleaded

"Sam, go back to the SGC, go back to SG-1. Daniel and Teal'c will be waiting for you.

"They're back?"

"Sure are, we all knew it would take heavy artillery to get you back there and we pulled out all stops. Daniel came in from Atlantis about 3 days ago and has been itching to see you, but I had to do this first. Teal'c been back at the SGC about a week now."

"Oh my god. What about you?"

"I'm still head of Home World Security"

"How does that change anything, you're still not there"

"I might not be at the mountain" he said as he raised his hand and tentatively placed it over her heart "but I'll be here"

"You've always been there Jack, but that's not where I need you. I need you to be _with_ me, I need you … " god, how can I say this she pondered "Jack, I need you in my bed"

There she had said it, it was all out in the open, now he knew how she _really _felt, that she was willing to go the whole way for him.

"Sam….."

"Jack, it's everything or nothing. There's no halfway for us anymore. You think about it and when you decide you know where to find me. I won't go back, I can't go back, not to all those memories if I don't have new ones to replace them with, it'll be too hard"

"Sam…"

:"No Jack"

"Can I finish?" he demanded and as she stayed silent he continued. "Sam, sure I came here to ask you to return to the SGC and SG-1, but come on, I could've done that over the phone. The conversation that I wanted to be face to face is this one. After we spoke this afternoon, I rang the President who advised me that although I am Head of Home World Security and therefore technically head of the Star Gate Program and therefore technically your boss, and although we are technically in the direct of command, I am not YOUR commanding officer. I answer to the President, Landry answers to me, you answer to Landry, I cannot give you a direct order without going through Landry first, so therefore.. Well I'm getting a little confused now, but you get the picture. I AM NOT YOUR DIRECT COMMANDING OFFICER."

"Really?" She queried

"Really" He answered, a slight smile showing on his lips.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. So what you're really saying is that we can do this, right?"

"Yep"

"And you want to do this"

"Yep"

"Oh God"

"Sam, do you want to do this?" Jack asked as her complexion noticeably paled.

"Holy Hannah, I have to sit down," she whispered. "Oh boy"

"Sam, you OK?"

"Yes Sir, I just need a minute"

"I can be generous, take 2 minutes" he quipped.

"If I do decide to go backm when do you want me at the SGC?"

"Beginning of next week too soon?"

"Wow, that soon, Sir I've got work here, I've met great people here"

"You've got family at the SGC Sam, Daniel and Teal'c can't wait to work with you again"

"And you're sure about us Sir"

"Sam.. The name's Jack, especially now if we're gonna do this" he said waving his hand between the two of them.

"Sorry Jack, Ok, I'll go back, but there's something I need to tell you first"

"Huh"

"Well, you see, it's like this.. I''ve become very fond someone here and I have to tell them first"

Jack thought his heart had been pierced with a knife – again. Was he too late again? He felt jealousy and rage all at once and was finding it hard to maintain his normal stoic control over his emotions

"WHAT" he bellowed

"Hey, calm down. I was lonely when I got here and well, and we really hit it off. I wasn't looking to get involved with anyone, but she's smart and funny and likes the same things I do. You'd really like her"

"She?" he choked out, "you're seeing a woman?" Jack couldn't stop the image of a naked Carter cavorting with an equally naked woman dancing through his mind.

"Well sort of, but don't worry, she knows all about how I feel about you"

"You're sleeping with another woman?"

"God no! How could you even think that? Of course not! I just needed companionship and she was there for me when I needed someone. I could confide in her about my feelings for you and she held me as I cried about it. Jack I've been miserable since you went to DC. I've missed you so much and then you didn't call me or write me and I thought you had forgotten all about me or worse, that you didn't care for me anymore. I thought after that trip to your cabin after dad died, that things were going to be different, but they weren't and you left and I was all alone again. Jack, I died a little inside that day and I died a little more each day when I didn't hear from you"

"Hey listen, that goes both ways, you didn't call me either and besides I haven't gotten involved with anyone in DC, although, believe me I had plenty of chances"

"No fair Jack, I did, you were just too busy to take my calls. Your assistant was as far as I ever got and I'm _not involved _with anyone, we're just close, just like Janet and I used to be".

"I never got any messages and exactly _how close_ are the two of you?"

Sam, getting frustrated, said through gritted teeth "No I didn't leave any messages, but at least I tried and will you please stop trying to change the subject"

"You could've tried harder," he said softly, trying to take the sting out of the argument, but not succeeding.

Sam, not taking the bait continued her tirade. "What! I could've tried harder, what about you? Did you once pick up the phone and call me? No, so don't you tell me I could've tried harder"

"Sam don't you get it, I did try like a million times every day, ok well maybe not a million times, but everyday, I picked up the phone and dialed the base number, only to be a chicken-shit when it really counted, I always hung up before it answered at the switchboard. Once I actually had to courage to ask for you and was put through to your lab, but chickened out before you picked up. I didn't do it because I didn't and still don't have anything to offer you, I'm a beat up, worn out old mental case of a soldier who's seen and done too many bad things to be able to be sane again. I wanted you to have the life that I didn't think I could possibly offer you. And then the last time General Landry rang me to try and convince you to return, It was like this light bulb went off in my head, you know, like in the cartoons, I realized why you left the SGC and SG-1 and I realized why you didn't want to go back and I decided that if it was because of me and if I had affected you like that, if I had made you that miserable, then maybe I could make you happy. That's why I came out here Sam. I came out here to share something with you".

"What? What couldn't you tell me over the phone Jack?" Sam demanded, still irate with him, ignoring the gentle pleading tone of his voice.

Jack almost chickened out again and chastised himself internally _don't be such a chickenshit O'Neill, you came here to complete a mission, you've never backed out before, so don't start now._

Sam seeing Jack's internal conflict, questioned him again.

"Why did you come here Sir?" her voice slightly softer, but still commanding, she could sense something was coming and she didn't want to scare him off.

The Sir again, she was pissed, _it's now or never O'Neill. Carter or bust._

"I came here to … ah hell, I love you Sam, have for longer than I can remember"

Her silence made him nervous, but he soldiered on. "You're the reason I stayed with the program. I had every intention of quitting again after that second trip to Abydos, after we brought back Daniel and then it was about finding Skaara and Sha're, but it was also about spending more time with you. You made me feel again Sam, feel things I thought were long dead within me, desire, longing, lust, but it was enough to just spend time with you in the field and then we had that disastrous mission with those armbands, do you remember when you were stuck behind the force field and I wouldn't leave?"

"How could I forgot"

"I realized that day that I cared for you far more than I should. I wanted to tell you then, but the force field went down and we got out and then it was back to normal, business as usual. Working, laughing, a little flirting here and there, trying not to get killed – again. And then Anise had to turn up with that damn Zartec device, forcing us both to admit out loud our feelings for each other. After that you sort of distanced yourself and I understood why, it was too difficult to go back to the way we were. You remember that "groundhog day", time loop we had a while later. When Daniel told me that it would be great to be able to do anything without fear of consequences, I handed in my resignation and kissed you before the time loop reset"

"You kissed me?"

"You bet and you kissed me back too, I mean really kissed me back. It was great and then the damn loop reset and well anyway. Sam, most of all I thought I lost you when Pete came on the scene and when that didn't work out, I wondered again if perhaps we had chance after all, but I'd already accepted the job in DC and didn't want you to have to endure the long distance thing, and I was scared, I left, turned my back on you all because I didn't want to disappoint you".

Just then the doorbell chimed and Jack cursed to himself at the horrible timing "Typical. Just my luck, I'm on a roll here and the damn doorbell rings"

"I'll try to get rid of them Jack"

"Good" he snapped, he didn't want to loose this emotional outpouring he was having, he was being honest with himself for the first time in forever and had more to tell her.

Sam opened the door to find her new friend Melinda standing there.

Seeing Sam's tear stained face she immediately expressed her concerned "Hey Sammy, everything OK?

Jack turned and mouthed at Sam "Sammy?"

"Mel, it's not a good time, can I call you later?"

"What's going on Sam?" she demanded as she pushed her way through the door. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Jack

"General O'Neill I presume? "About time you showed up"

Jack raised himself to full height and took on his hardest 'I'm a General in the USAF' look "I beg your pardon miss..?"

Sam obediently introduced them, this wasn't going to be pretty "Jack this is Melinda, Melinda, this is Jack. Melinda works at Research and Development as well, although, she's not military"

"Not military huh, lucky for you, that about time thing almost got you court marshalled!"

"Don't try and pull that crap with me _Jack. _Sam's been miserable the whole time she's been here and it's all because of you".

"I'm aware of that _NOW_ Melinda, since Carter has just finished explaining it all to me and if you don't mind we have several other things to discuss, so if you'll excuse us, we have to discuss her return to the SGC"

"You're going back?" Melinda demanded of Sam

"Yes, I'm needed there"

"You're needed here"

"No, I'm not, you know as well as I do I was just hiding here. You can do whatever needs to be done"

"You sure Sam? I want you to be happy" Mel said

"I know Mel, I think I will be happy, when Jack and I sort a few more things out"

Mel rounded on Jack, "You better take care of her, she's special you know? You treat her bad again, and you'll have me to deal with"

"Thanks for the advice, but I think we'll be good"

Melinda just glared at Jack as she turned back to Sam. "I'll miss you"

"You too Mel, come visit me at the SGC, you have the appropriate clearance, maybe the General can give you permission to go through the Star Gate some time".

"See ya Sam, love ya babe" Melinda said as she leaned in to kiss Sam on the lips.

"Love you too Mel" Sam replied as they broke the kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a kiss between good friends, but once again, those pictures of two naked woman started to invade Jack's mind and he had to try his hardest to reign in his rampant desire and squelch his growing erection and try prevent himself behaving like a fool in front of Sam

As Sam closed the door behind her, she heard Jack say "she really cares about you, you're really lucky to have made such a good friend in such a short period of time"

"I know, it's going to be hard leaving her, but I do want to go back to the SGC and it's the truth, I have been hiding here"

"No more than I've been hiding in DC"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Spoilers: Everything up to the beginning of Season 9 AU from thereon.**

**Sam has returned to the SGC at Jack's request, however, nothing appears to have changed, or has it?.**

**Pairings: Sam & Jack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like interfering with the timeline!!!..**

**3 Weeks later:**

Sam found herself stumbling through the wormhole for the second time in less than six hours, only her second time in months. She had to admit to herself it felt great to be back.

General Landry was there to meet the team as they trudged down the ramp and said as usual "Welcome back SG-1". Then turning to Sam, he asked "Colonel Carter how was your first trip through the Star Gate since your return to the SGC?"

"It's good to be back sir, I hadn't realised how much I missed going through the wormhole until now. Thank you for your persistence in getting me to come back."

"It's my pleasure Colonel, I'm glad you're happy to be back here, but the real thanks go to General O'Neill, after all it was he who finally convinced you to return"

At the mention of Jack's name, Sam felt sick. Nothing had changed since they had had that conversation in Nevada. She hadn't even heard from him. She felt like that he had convinced her to return and left her alone again. She was happy to be back at the mountain, but sad at the same time.

"If you'll excuse me General, I'd like to get to the infirmary for my check up"

"Certainly Colonel, debriefing at 1600"

Once Sam left the infirmary she returned to her lab to complete some research she had brought with her from Area 51. Sitting down in front of her computer, she began typing up some notes. She was happily engrossed in what she was doing until she heard a soft knock at the door

"Um. Sam"

"Daniel, you don't have to knock, come in"

"You seemed busy" he replied.

"No, it's ok, been back a week and already I'm behind on my notes".

"Same old, Same Old, huh Sam"

"More than you know Daniel" She replied dejectedly.

"Sam, you OK?"

"Yeh"

"Sam?"

"Daniel, it's just, god, I don't know. Did you know that General O'Neill came to Area 51 to ask me to return to the SGC?"

"Sam, from my understanding, he didn't just go to Nevada for that"

"What?" she exclaimed

"Sam, Teal'c and I had a very serious conversation with Jack before he went to Nevada, we told him that he had to come clean with you before either of us would consider returning to the SGC permanently, because we knew how hard it would be for you to come back here without him."

"Oh Daniel, but nothing's changed. It's been 3 weeks since he left me in Nevada and I haven't seen or heard from him since. Not even an email. It's just not fair, I'm as miserable here without him as I was in Nevada. I should have just stayed there!"

"No Sam, coming back here was good for you, things will change"

"Daniel how can you say that, have you heard from him?" she snapped

"No, but.."

"Then how can you say things have changed? Did you know he told him he loved me? That he had for a long time. When I was with Pete, something like that was usually accompanied by a kiss or flowers or something like that. But I haven't even heard from him Daniel and that really pisses me off. NOTHING HAS CHANGED!." She sobbed as she added "and I can't do this without him. I love him Daniel and I told him so and it's still the same. I'm still alone and he's still in Washington."

"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so miserable, you should have said something. Give him a chance, he has a lot to do in DC."

"I can't Daniel, I just can't do it without him anymore"

Noticing the clock on the wall Daniel said "Listen Sam, we'll have to continue this conversation later, it's almost 1600 and we've got our debriefing"

"Great – Ok, let me fix myself up and I'll meet you there"

"OK, don't take too long"

"I won't"

When she arrived in the conference room a few minutes later, she was flabbergasted to see Jack sitting at the table with General Landry.

"Jac… General O'Neill. It's good to see you again Sir"

"Same to you Carter, settling back in Ok?"

"Oh you know Sir, the more things change the more they stay the same."

"Carter?" he queried,

"Sorry Sir, no nothing has changed, **_everything_** is still the same as it was when I left" she replied sarcastically.

Although Jack caught her sarcasm, he chose to ignore it. Turning to General Landry Jack said "shall we begin Hank?"

"Ok people, lets get to the briefing and then we'll explain General O'Neill's presence here.

As usual, Daniel began the debriefing, there was nothing particularly interesting about the planet they had just returned from. It appeared uninhabited, no evidence of Goa'uld activity at anytime, breathable atmosphere, etc etc and he suggested that they put it on their list of planets suitable to for habitation if the need ever arose.

Once finished General Landry spoke up again. "General O'Neill is here for to oversee the implementation of new operating procedures at the SGC – Jack, would you care to elaborate?"

"Ok, I know we like to run the SGC by ourselves, but as you know we have to keep the oversight committee happy these days and part of the process now involves the head of Home World Security spending a two week period at the SGC each six months with subsequent visits for 1 day every other week.

"What are the new operating procedures Sir?" Sam asked

"Nothing much more than you already do Carter, it basically just covers how I report to the Pentagon and The President whilst I'm here. Also, during my two-week visit, I get to accompany SG-1 to observe, although, don't know why, you're all good at what you do, you don't need me to tag along. Anyway, at any other time during the year, I have to be included in any diplomatic missions that may arise. Although, we all know that I'm the least diplomatic person in the Air Force, but they want it that way"

"So Jack, you're back at the SGC every second week, plus diplomatic missions, plus 2 weeks"

"That's what I said Danny"

"It will be an honour to work with you again O'Neill, even if only occasionally" Teal'c said

"Thanks Teal'c you too"

"So Jack, is this a 1 day visit or the first day of your two week visit?"

As Jack replied to Daniel's question, he wasn't looking at him, he was staring straight at Sam "I'm here for two weeks Danny".

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers: Everything up to the beginning of Season 9 **

**Sam has returned to the SGC at Jack's request, however, nothing appears to have changed, or has it?.**

**  
Pairings: Sam & Jack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like manipulating my fav characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Sam blushed under Jacks heavy gaze and when General Landry spoke, she almost jumped out of her chair.

"Ok SG-1 dismissed"

Before they rose from their seats, Teal'c spoke "General Landry, I have received word that the Jaffa Council require my assistance with an urgent matter. I wish to take my leave for the remainder of the day to attend to this matter. I shall return before sunrise"

"Ok Teal'c, SG-1 isn't scheduled for another off world mission for another 3 days, let us know if you need any assistance"

"Very well, I shall see you all again in the morning" Teal'c said as he nodded his head to his friends. "O'Neill, may I speak with you in private before I depart?"

"Sure thing Teal'c, can you give me a minute? I'll meet you in the gate room in say oh 30 minutes"

Turning to Sam, Jack said "Carter, got a minute?"

"Yes Sir"

"Hank, can I use your office?" Jack said, turning to face General Landry

"Sure Jack, I'm heading home now anyway, I'll catch you in the morning. Ah, Jack, just one thing, are you staying on base while you're here?"

"Don't know yet Hank, I'll have to wait and see what happens"

"Ok, well your quarters here on base haven't been reallocated yet.."

"Thanks Hank, I'll let you know, see ya". Jack replied almost dismissively, he had urgent business to discuss with one Lt Colonel Samantha Carter.

With out another word, Jack ushered Sam into General Landry's office and closed the door behind them.

As she stood at parade rest, Sam couldn't help but watch him enter the room. He looked good, even though it had only been 3 weeks, it may as well have been 3 years! _Don't look at him _she scolded herself. Y_ou're pissed with him remember!_

As Jack made his way towards her, she felt the urge the hit him, she was so mad at him, but be that as it may he was still a superior officer and she didn't want to get into trouble, but she couldn't help herself glaring at him. Still, she didn't say what she wanted, she wanted to tell him that she was hurt, she missed him terribly, that he had lied, that nothing had changed.

"What can I do for you General O'Neill?" She asked

_Holy crap _Jack thought to himself, _she sure is pissed off._

"Carter… Sam"

"Don't Sam me Sir" She couldn't help herself, everything she was feeling started rolling off her tongue as if she were a woman possessed, "you said things would change, yet I still find myself alone, I haven't heard from you, not even an email or a card – NOTHING. After your declarations in Nevada, I thought you were really serious about giving us a chance, but I feel like I've been let down. Jack, I can't do this without you. Please tell me now what's going on, so I can decide what to do with myself"

"I'm sorry Samantha. When I got back to Washington, all this crap got landed on my desk and I was working 18-hour days. When I found myself with time to call you, it was always past midnight here and I didn't think it would be fair to wake you. I've been so busy, I haven't even been home for 2 weeks; I've been sleeping in my quarters at the Pentagon! I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I wanted this to be a surprise"

"Jack, do you know how close you came to losing me again? – Permanently. I was ready to hand in my resignation and quit to Air Force entirely. Daniel asked me to give you time. Did he know about this?"

"No, nobody knew, except Hank of course, but he wouldn't have accepted your resignation anyway, he would have run it by me first and he knows how I feel about you".

"General Landry knows?"

"Well sort of, he knows about our history and he knows that we have strong feelings for each other, but he doesn't know about what happened in Nevada"

"Nothing happened in Nevada Sir, that's my point. After you told me that you loved me, I didn't even get a kiss and then you were gone without practically another word"

"Sam, this is hard for me you know. I haven't done this in a long time"

"What about Kerry?" she asked almost viciously

Jack winced at her tone but said "Kerry was a distraction to take my mind of you and Shanahan"

"Oh"

"Sam I wanted to ask you something. You know that I sold my place when I went to Washington and I was just wondering, if I could, um, stay with you when I'm in town"

She couldn't believe what he was asking. He wanted to stay at her place _Holy Hannah!_

"You want to stay with me?" She gushed

Fixing her with a searing gaze Jack said "Yeh, I want to correct that whole thing I left unfinished in Nevada. I want to get to know you _intimately _Sam"

Sam couldn't stop images floating into her mind about getting to know him more intimately, she found herself blushing at the thought of him naked in her bed, caressing her body, bringing her to the highest of highs.

Fixing him with an equally searing gaze, leaving him with no doubt as to what her intentions were she replied "Yeh Sure no problem, you can stay with me but there'll be none of this sleeping on the couch business, if you stay at my place, you have to share my bed"

"Oh, don't worry Carter, I think I can manage that"

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 - OUT OF HIDING**

**Spoilers: Everything up to the beginning of Season 9 **

**Sam has returned to the SGC at Jack's request, however, nothing appears to have changed, or has it?.**

**Pairings: Sam & Jack**

**AU from the start of season 9**

**I don't make anything and I don't own anything (except the storyline of course), but everything else belongs to MGM, Gekko etc**.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

"What's up Teal'c?" Jack asked as he entered the embarkation room.

"O'Neill, thank you for coming. I wish to talk to you about your intentions towards Colonel Carter" the big Jaffa said getting straight to the point, sounding not unlike a father towards his favourite female Tauri.

"Um. T, what the hell is going on?"

"O'Neill, I have observed that Colonel Carter, although appearing to be happy to have returned to the SGC and SG-1, has in fact been quite miserable since her return. I am sure that has something to do with you and your visit to her at Area 51. Again, O'Neill, what is your intention"?

"Teal'c, my intentions are honourable Ok?"

"What do you mean by this O'Neill?"

"I mean that I'm gonna sort it all out. It'll be ok. It's just hard for me you know. I still can't grasp the concept that she's in love with me".

"It is my understanding that Colonel Carter has felt this way about you for many years and with you feeling the same way. Why is it difficult for you to believe this to be true?"

"Oh, I don't know, could have something to do with the fact that I'm a beat up old soldier with way too much emotional baggage, she's way smarter than me and she's one hell of sexy astrophysicist, what have I got to offer her?"

"O'Neill, you are a noble and proud warrior, a representative of your people to many worlds, a legend amongst the Asgard and the Jaffa, you have saved this world and several others many times, but most of all she has seen you during your darkest hours and yet still loves you for it. O'Neill, do not hesitate; your love for each other is strong, stronger that I think you know. I would like to discuss this further with you O'Neill, but I must depart now, I am expected at the Jaffa High Council shortly; I will take my leave of you"

Feeling humbled, Jack replied "Sure, Thank Teal'c"

Nodding his head, Teal'c replied, "It is my pleasure O'Neill. I will see you tomorrow".

Jack stood and watched as Teal'c entered the Star Gate and once it had disengaged, he headed back up the stairs to the command centre, where he ran into Daniel.

"You got a minute Jack?" Daniel queried.

"NO, Not really"

"It'll just take a second"

"Ok, shoot"

"Um, its about Sam"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What"

Having some idea what he was going to say Jack said "Never mind, what can I do for you Daniel?"

"Sam told me earlier that she's been really miserable since she came back here, don't get me wrong, she loves being here, but she's missing you desperately. Is it your intention to sort things out with here while you're here?"

"That's my intention Daniel"

Stating the obvious Daniel said "Ok then, but Jack, you know she'll kick your ass if you mess her around again"

"What, you don't think I know that Daniel? I didn't mean to upset or hurt her. I'm sorry she feels betrayed, but I didn't plan to and I'm not gonna do anything that ends in her kick my ass."

"Well Ok, just you know, take it easy and one more thing, aren't the regs still a problem?"

"No. Not really. Even though I'm head of Home World Security and technically YOUR boss, I am not Carter's commanding officer. I made sure it was all sorted in Washington before I headed out here. Don't sweat Daniel, it'll be fine"

"Do you have somewhere to stay? You can come stay at my place"

"Not a problem, Sam said I could stay at her place" Jack said trying to hide the smug smirk that began to play on his lips

"She WHAT?"

"Carter said I could stay there"

"Oh boy, Jack, you're really in for it."

"Why do you say that Daniel?"

"Do you think she's gonna forgive you that easily. Have you ever known Sam to be really pissed with someone one minute and then invite them to stay over the next"?

"Come on Daniel, it's me"

"That's what I mean. Jack, she was really pissed at you before, I mean _really _pissed, physical harm pissed if you get my meaning. Do you really think she's gonna forgive you that easily?"

"But Daniel."

"No buts, Jack, I'd watch your back if I were you"

"But Daniel.." but before Jack could get out another word, Daniel interrupted, "sorry Jack, gotta get going, late for an appointment. Catch you later"

"Hey Daniel…"

As Daniel disappeared down the stairway and into the corridor Jack heard him reply "See you tomorrow Jack, - I hope"

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, officer in the United States Air Force, saviour of the world, and sometimes the Galaxy and big tough guy to boot muttered to himself "what the hell was that all about" and as he thought more about it, he started to get nervous and began to think to himself "_is she really that pissed with me? Nah?_ _but on the other hand Jack, she's right, it doesn't take much time to write an email. Holy crap" _he thought to himself "_I think I'm in trouble. Maybe I should hop the next flight back to Washington."_

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** - **OUT OF HIDING**

**SPOILERS: EVERYTHING UP TO THE BEGINNING OF SEASON 9 - MY TIMELINE FROM THEREAFTER.**

**PAIRINGS: DUH!.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I want a blow up full size, fully operational!!, programmed in multiple techniques R.D.A doll if I can't have the real thing!**

**Sam has returned to the SGC at Jacks request. He joins her there on temporary assignment and sparks fly!!**

* * *

But of course he didn't hop the first plane and of course he couldn't because he was scheduled to observe at the SGC for another 2 weeks, but that was not the only reason. He was not going to run away again. He had to face the music and face it he would. 

At 1900 hours he left the base. Sam had left not long after the debriefing and their meeting, some two hours prior, so Jack was a little apprehensive about going home. He wasn't sure what he would find.

When he arrived at her front door, he decided not to use the spare key had on his key ring, he didn't want to be presumptuous. So he rang the bell. He didn't hear any noises from inside and nobody opened the door, so he rang again. This time he heard her voice callout from inside somewhere "Use your key". Nervously he entered and was immediately greeted by aromatic smells emanating from all parts of the house. There were scented candles everywhere, soft seductive music playing on the stereo.

"Carter?"

The voice of a siren found him "in here … Sir"

The way she said Sir hit the spot she was hoping for. His higher brain functions began to shut down as he became aroused, very quickly.

"Um, where's that Carter?"

"In the tub… Sir" she purred.

Oh god, he was in serious trouble. She was playing to his every fantasy. Coming in; finding her naked in the tub. Had she been present during his last dream?

"Um… OK, Sam, I'll just wait out here until you're done"

"It's Ok, Jack, you can come in, and I'm all covered with bubbles anyway"

"Bubbles" he muttered to himself.

Looking down at his almost fully erect penis, he thought to himself. I can't go in there like this!!

"No, it's fine, I'll wait" he said nervously.

"No Sir, come in"

"Well, if you're sure"

"I wouldn't have said so otherwise now would I Jack?"

Oh boy, he was in serious trouble. He opened the door and peaked inside, the room was all steamy and he could barely see. Opening the door a little wider, he caught sight of her bare flesh. She was sitting in the tub, with her back to him. Her hands moving the bubbles seductively over her body, clearing his throat "A-hem", she turned her head to face him, a serious look on her face. "I never thought you'd come you know. Thought you'd chicken out and run after the conversation you had with Daniel"

As she turned her face away from him he asked, "How do you know about that?"

"I put him up to it, wanted to scare the crap out of you after what you put me through. Jack, I really thought you just told me what I wanted to hear to get me to come back. I knew it was risky asking Daniel to say those things to you. I knew there was a good chance you go running back to Washington as fast as you could and I'd probably have only seen you once more after that and make no mistake, if that had happened, that last time you saw me, would have been painful for you and not just emotionally, I was ready and willing to kick your ass and then I would've disappeared, I would've resigned my commission and quit the Air Force and disappeared, possibly even gone off world, but of course, I knew that if you loved me enough; had the balls to stay, that we could make this thing work"

Whilst she was making her speech, Jack had moved stealthily further into the bathroom, changing his position in the room, his eyes fixed on her and as he continued to move, he caught a glimpse of her round perfect breasts, partially hidden by bubbles, but enough exposed to send shivers down his spine.

Now positioned to gaze into her eyes, his own black and dangerous, he growled as he reached for her "Damn right it'll work".

Sam was a little taken aback at his sudden aggressive behaviour. He had grabbed her roughly and dragged her naked out of the bath. She wasn't sure how to react, whether or not to submit or fight him, she decided to go with it for the time being. He stood her on her feet in front of him. She made no effort to cover herself. She felt a shiver of anticipation run through her entire being at the smouldering look in his eyes and on his face.

"God you're beautiful. I always new you would be and now you're mine!"

Sam took in a shuddering breath as he continued to gaze at her through lust filled eyes.

Jack knew he was almost out of control, it took all his concentration to maintain some semblance of it; it was all he could do just to not take her then and there and ravish her on the bathroom floor until she screamed her release.

"Sam" he said, desperately, trying for some control, "can we talk about this later?" There's something I really need to do first"

"What is so important, that you have to do it now?"

As he swept her up into his arms, just before his mouth hungrily claimed hers, he whispered "this".

She always knew that kissing him would be her undoing and she wasn't wrong. She always knew his touch upon her naked body would be electric. She found herself whimpering against his scorching kiss as he carried her to her bed.

TBC… hehehehehehe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Out of Hiding - Spoilers up to an including Avalon (Season 9). - My reality thereafter. It's my world from then on and I'll do what I want! So there!!!.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, make nothing, everything belongs to RDA & Gekko & whoever else owns it!...**

Note: – isn't it funny how your inspiration to write can desert you at the worst possible moment. I was writing 3 stories simultaneously at the beginning of last month and this single chapter has taken me ages to write. Mind you real life has tended to butt in!! I'm laying here on my bed with my laptop trying to finish this chapter, but not having much luck. I've struggled for more than 2 weeks with this one and I'm not having much luck with my other story either!. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck TOO much!!!.. LOL.

* * *

Sam awoke next morning snuggled in the arms of her beloved. As she gently moved herself out of his arms to take care of pressing morning business, she winced and smiled simultaneously at the soreness she felt. Their coupling the previous night had been a culmination of years of repressed emotions and it had been a whirlwind of passion that had seen them both brought to the brink of exhaustion. As she stepped softly across the floor, she noticed the state of her room. Jack's clothes were strewn all over the floor, his boots here and there, his pants crumpled and thrown somewhere else, his shirt, now button less hung from the ceiling fan. As Sam stepped over his pants, memories of what they had shared came flooding back to her.

* * *

The previous night, she had been thrown, cavewoman style onto the middle of the bed. Jack, in his hurry to be rid of his clothing, had torn his shirt from his chest and once finally naked, had crawled, predator like up her body and when he finally reached the soft skin of her neck, he took the soft flesh into his mouth and suckled and bit, bringing the blood to the surface, marking her as his. She was his now and he wanted to world to know it. It was if some primal force had been directing his movements.

After he had marked her, he raised his face to hers. She shuddered at the look of intensity and pure lust that was present in his gaze. His eyes, black with passion, his face, a mask of pure want. He roughly nudged her legs apart, placing one hand behind her right knee to lift her leg higher and positioned his hardened length against her entrance. Without releasing her from his gaze, he entered her velvet heat, in one swift movement, plunging into her depths, both gasping at the feeling.

"God Sam, so damn wet"

"Oh, Jack, more" she cried.

Neither could wait, Sam began moving her hips as Jack began to withdraw, both then bringing their hips together for deeper penetration, over and over he pounded into her willing body, bringing her quickly to the edge.

"God, Jack, faster, more"

Jack had lost the ability to articulate, but he still had some control over his body, he sped up his movements and hooked both her legs over his shoulders and within seconds she tumbled over the precipice into a pleasure so intense that she cried out. Feeling her body spasm from pleasure he had given, his own climax gripped him quickly and he followed her into the deep chasm of fulfilment.

Their first time wasn't slow, or romantic, it was a frantic, passionate event, that left them both breathless and gasping for air.

* * *

As Sam returned from the bathroom, she found herself staring into the gaze of a man she had loved for as long as she could remember.

Suddenly self conscious of her nakedness, she blushed, but continued to hold his gaze.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered.

"Hey" she replied.

"Leaving me so soon?"

"it's my house Jack"

"right"

"Um Jack"

"Yeh baby"

"About last night…."

"Sam??" a frown beginning to appear on his handsome face.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about what happened"

"Carter, stop beating around the bush and spit it out" Sitting up, the soft look on his face suddenly gone, replaced with his hardened unreadable mask. "it was a mistake, is that what you want to say, that it should never have happened"

"God no, how could you think that? It was wonderful, I've never felt so much passion before in my entire life, it was amazing"

"Really, you don't regret it?"

"Not a single minute. Jack I've been waiting for this to happen for so long, I never thought it would and now that we've made love, I could never go back"

Smirking at her he said "what we did last night Sam, was not making love it was more like the wild thing, but times, how many times was it?"

Blushing she replied "three"

Grinning as he continued "Yeh, it was the wild thing times 3"

Giggling she made her way to the bed and stood before him, "well then Jack, if all we did was the wild thing, will you make love to me, now"

She couldn't stop giggling as he leant forward and grabbed her around the hips, pulling her to land on top of him, her breast landing firmly in his face. Never one to give up a gold opportunity, Jack took a nipple in his mouth and moved his hand to caress the other.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoilers: Everything up to the beginning of Season 9**

**Chapter 7**

**Pairings: Sam & Jack **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like interfering with the timeline!!!.. it's my story so I'll do what I want - So there! (pout)!!!**

**AU from the start of Season 9**

* * *

Jack O'Neill found his face buried between the two most gorgeous thighs he had ever seen. Although his intent had been to make love to Sam, it didn't end up happening that way, there was still too much pent up passion and emotion emanating from them, that they couldn't control themselves. They needed to explore and experiment with each other and they were intent on doing as much of it as possible. When Jack had pulled Sam onto the bed earlier and had taken her breasts into his mouth, she had repositioned herself so that she straddled him. As his lips left her breasts to find sweeter frontiers, he positioned his hands on her hips and gently shimmied his way down her torso, pushing her slightly forward so that she could grab the bed head. Now he was where he wanted to be, buried between her thighs. Once again, gentleness was out the window, this was elemental and raw, he began to suckle at her sensitive flesh, probing her velvet heat with his tongue, allowing his hands to join in. 

Sam couldn't believe what Jack was doing. Not many of her other lovers were interested in giving oral pleasure, although many liked to receive it and none of her lovers had ever voluntarily began to pleasure her in such a way, it was only if she were giving it at the same time. She had never received a tonguing like this though, god, what this man could do, he was so talented in every way.

"God Jack….." Sam gasped breathlessly.

"mmmm" was Jacks reply, humming against her swollen flesh, the vibration sending her closer to the edge.

Sam couldn't take any more, she began thrusting against his face, using the headboard for leverage, she rode his face until she abruptly came crashing down, tumbling viciously over the edge into oblivion.

Jack continued to caress her with his tongue, cleaning her, if you will of her arousal, calming her, getting her reading for their next encounter. He wanted to pleasure her in every way he knew how.

As Sam began to regain her senses, Jack's tongue and lips were still caressing her, she arched her back and gazed down at his face, his eyes fixed firmly on hers, his mouth not stopping its movements against her.

Sam began to giggle uncontrollable, he was starting to tickle her, she began thrashing and eventually, jumping off him, she ran from the bedroom, her giggling continuing and reaching Jack's ears…

Hoisting himself up off the bed, he called after her "You can run, Carter, but you can't hide"

When he reached the lounge room, he couldn't see her anywhere, although, he did hear a giggle.

"I thought we covered the whole giggling thing Colonel"

As he got closer to her, her giggling became almost full blown laughter and as he reached her, she shot of her hiding place and made for the back door, running out into the yard.

Jack almost caught her and as he turned, all he saw was her toned thighs and ass rounding the corner into the yard.

He chased her out into the yard, but once again she had disappeared. Using all his black ops skills he stopped and listened, he heard her giggling again. Thinking to himself that she had probably hidden somewhere where she could see him, but him not her, he made his way to the sound of the giggling, fully prepared for her to break cover and run for it. Once again as he reached her she did just that, but he was prepared this time and tackled her to the ground. As he lay on top of her, her bottom pressing firmly into his erection, he latched on to the unmarked side of her neck and gave her another mark, once again, some primal force was driving him to mark her as his. She was thrashing and laughing, a laughter that soon turned to moans as he raised her to her knees, her hips and bottom in the air, he entered her wetness in once slick movement and began pounding into her from behind, their cries of passion filling the air. Jack could feel the beginnings of Sam's climax and he reached his large hands around her front and found her clit, and applying firm pressure, just once, she came hard, her muscle clenching around him and taking him with her. As he cried his release, they collapsed to the ground, his face buried into the back of her neck, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

After a few minutes, Sam said with a laugh, "well that was fun, what should we play next"

"I suggest, we bathe"

"mmm, a shower would be nice".

"Yeh, in a minute, just give me a minute"

Jack didn't get his minute. Sam heard her front door bell ring and then voices down the side of the house. Whispering she said "Jack, I think someone's here"

"Damnit"

Quickly they got up and ran into the house, but not before Daniel and Teal'c saw flashes of bare skin disappearing through the open door.

"Um, Teal'c?" Daniel queried.

"I saw nothing DanielJackson. Turning to the third person in the group, Teal'c continued "Melinda, perhaps we should give O'Neill and ColonelCarter a few minutes to…." Unsure how to continue this conversation, he just raised his eyebrow and looked at Daniel.

"Um, get dressed?"

tbc... hehehehehehehehehe


	8. Chapter 8

Spoilers: Everything up to the beginning of Season 9 

**Pairings: Sam & Jack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like interfering with the timeline!!!..**

**AU from the start of Season 9**

New Chapter 8

AN: I'm sorry it's taken me a month to update, I've been so stressed out these last few weeks, I haven't had to ability to write anything worth reading!. Hope this chapter is ok, please let me know what you think.

* * *

Sam was doubled over giggling and Jack just stood there glaring at her. This could be very embarrassing. It must be someone they knew or they wouldn't have come into Carter's back yard. If it was Daniel, he would never let him live this one down.

"Oh my god, Jack, do you think they saw anything". She gasped through her laughter.

"Of course they saw something Carter, I just wonder what they saw! Who the hell is it anyway?" He was not happy having their fun and games interrupted.

"I think its Teal'c and Daniel". She whispered, trying to regain control over her giggling.

Meanwhile around the side of the house, three people were discussing who had the honour of checking to see if the current occupants of the house were fit to receive visitors.

Finally the only female amongst them spoke up "God you two are pussy's! I'll go"

"Sam? Sam, are you decent? You've got 30 seconds to get something on, then we're coming in"Mel said

Inside the house, Sam clapped her hand over her mouth "Oh my god, it's Melinda, I'm never going to live this down". Directing her voice towards the back door,

"Ok, Mel can you give us a minute?"

"30 seconds, that's it" came a voice from the backyard.

"Mel?" queried Jack; "You don't mean that friend of yours from Area 51?"

"The same"

"Great, Just great, this just keeps getting better and better" he whined

"Oh come on Jack, its' not that bad, it's been pretty good up until now, and now, it's just funny"

"Yeh, funny that we almost got caught in a very, very compromising position"

With the look on his face, Sam just doubled over giggling again.

**30 Seconds later**:

"Ok Sam, ready or not, we're coming in" said Melinda as she walked confidently into Sam's house.

"You guys better be decent" Daniel called out behind her

A voice filtered in from the bedroom "as decent as we'll ever be". It was Jack and he was so not happy at being interrupted, he was having fun chasing Sam around the house and the yard. He always liked to play tag!

Sam emerged first from the bedroom. She had thrown on some track pants and T-Shirt. "Mel, it's great to see you, it would've been nice to know you were coming"

"I'll bet" Daniel said under his breath.

"Funny thing about that Sam, I did try to call you yesterday, but you were off world or something so I rang your cell and left a message to let you know that I would be in town today, but obviously you didn't get my message, you must've been too busy to check your messages".

"Um yeh. Oh heck, I've been so busy since I got back yesterday, what with the debriefing and everything. I'm so sorry Mel, but really, It's great to see you" Sam said apologetically.

Jack, still sulking at having their fun and games interrupted, finally made his way out into the living room, grunting an acknowledgement of sorts to the assembled guests.

Daniel and Teal'c just looked at each other, Sam blushed and Mel grinned and then spoke "Good Morning General O'Neill, sleep well"

"What's so good about the morning now Melinda, it was good, real good until we were set upon by 3 uninvited guests"

"JACK", Sam exclaimed

"No, Sam it's ok" ventured Daniel "We all know what Jack can be like when he's interrupted, we tried to call first, as Mel said, but, well we couldn't get a hold of you"

With a waggle of his eyebrows Jack said "Yeh, well as Sam said, we've been really, really busy"

"Urgh, Jack, way too much information" Daniel said with a disgusted look on his face "but we're glad you are Sam have sorted things out"

"I too am happy for you O'Neill, Colonel Carter" Teal'c added.

Mel just stood there glaring at Jack and then looked at Sam and gave her a hug "congratulations Sam, you got your man – finally"

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate it" Sam said

In his best General voice, Jack said "Now if you'll all excuse us, we were having some fun, so get lost"

Looking at him in surprise, Sam exclaimed "JACK!"

"What?" he asked.

"You're being a little rude don't you think?

"Sam you think I'm being rude?"

"Yes I do Jack"

"Listen I think waiting 8 plus years to do this is a little rude, bordering on obscene actually! But never mind me, be my guest, sit back have a drink. I'm going to bed!" and with a pout on his face he stormed off to the bedroom like a little boy who couldn't get his own way leaving Sam a little flustered and embarrassed at his behaviour.

"Sorry everyone, he's um a little…"

"Jack" said Daniel

"Indeed" said Teal'c

"Horny" said Melinda.

Beginning to giggle Sam just said, "yes" before she gave her friends each a hug.

Meanwhile Jack continued to sulk in Sam's room, listening to the sounds of friendship and laughter reaching him through the closed door. Feeling left out and little embarrassed by his earlier behaviour, he quickly showered and dressed and snuck back out into the living room. Sam caught his movement from the corner of her eye, Teal'c heard him open the bedroom door, Daniel didn't notice, as he was too enthralled in his conversation with Melinda. Sam and Teal'c just looked at each other and chose to ignore Jack's attempt at stealth and continued their conversations.

Jack continued on into the living room and sat on the couch arm next to Sam, leaning over, he whispered in her ear. "Sorry about before, I shouldn't have behaved that way"

"It's Ok Jack, I know it's been a long time coming and there's still so much to talk about, lets just enjoy our friends now. We've got ages to talk"

Staring into her crystal blue eyes, his own still darkened by passion; he whispered, "I love you Samantha Carter"

Sam didn't respond, she just leant forward and brushed his lips with her own.

This private conversation did not go un-noticed by their friends. This was the first time they had seen a physical act of emotion between these two. Teal'c nodded, Daniel almost had tears in his eye and Sam's friend Melinda had a big smile on her face. Getting up from her seat next to Sam, she moved over and sat next to Daniel, allowing Jack to take her seat. As Jack stood and took his seat, he reached out and pulled Sam into his arms, holding her to his chest and he proudly smiled at their friends. With the biggest grin on his face he then said "Hey guys, meet MY girlfriend"!.

tbc..


	9. Chapter 9

**Spoilers: Everything up to the beginning of Season 9 **

**Pairings: Sam & Jack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like interfering with the timeline!!!.. and because it's my timeline, i'll say and do what i please - so there!!!. (pout)!! LOL.**

**AU from the start of Season 9**

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

It seemed like only days had passed and it was already time for Jack to return to Washington. He had spent his days at Cheyenne Mountain and his nights in Sam's bed. It was lonely when she was off world, but fantastic when she was in his arms. Their nights together were spent in the company of friends and when they left, they spent their alone time together making love and talking about all the things they had to talk about. When Jack joined them for an off world mission, he behaved as he had promised. He was an observer, Carter was the leader of SG-1 and he felt so proud of her as he watched her in action. The mission wasn't terribly eventful, they weren't attacked by anyone, or anything. The night they spent off world they sat and gazed at the stars above and the multitude of moons. It was on this overnight excursion, that Jack said something that startled Samantha.

"You know Sam, you can see the stars like this in Minnesota"

"I remember what it was like after Dad died, it's beautiful there Sir, so peaceful, makes you realise that all the years we spent fighting to save the planet weren't in vain"

"Sir?" Jack queried

"We're on a mission General and even though I'm the lead of this team you do outrank me".

"I'm here as an observer Samantha, but I know you're a stickler for the rules, so I'll overlook it this time" but then continuing seriously. "I've been thinking seriously again about retiring up there. I don't want to go alone though, wanna come with?"

"To Minnesota?"

"Yeh to Minnesota".

"You're going to retire up there for good?"

"Not without you I'm not"

"You want me to come with you?"

"If you want to Sam, I do"

"Live in Minnesota?"

"When you're not off world, when you have leave, maybe we could get a dog and I don't know some more fish for the lake, maybe a couple of kids to go with the dog? What about it Sam, Marry Me?"

"Huh"

"Marry me Sam"

"Wow Jack, that's just I mean heck Jack, it's so sudden."

"Moving too quick for you? I understand it's been a roller coaster these past few months, what with Jacob and Washington and all that other stuff. But I want you to know that I've never been surer of anything in my life Sam. I love you; I want to be with you for as long as possible. Just promise me you'll think about it".

"I don't need to think about it, of course I'll marry you, in a heartbeat, but you obviously just can't leave Home-World Security immediately".

"Well Dah! I spoke to the President a few days ago, to gauge his reaction and find out what my options are. He wants me to stay in the job at least another six to nine months, and during that time, he'll be looking into suitable replacements. It's not going to be easy replacing me" Noticing the look on her face he snapped "don't look at me like that, you know what I mean! Sheesh. Anyway, Hammond was from Star Gate Command, I was from SG-1 and running the base, we both knew how things were done, we didn't step on any toes at the SGC, we left you guys to run it mostly as you saw fit, but now with the new rules in place with the oversight committee, it's going to be difficult to find someone who is going to look at the SGC the same way Hammond and I did".

"Jack, would General Landry take the promotion?"

"He's one of the replacements the President and I discussed, but then we have to find someone to run the SGC"

"Of course…"

They sat silently, Sam pondering her future, Jack pondering his, wondering really how long he would have to remain in Washington. Could you do it without her? He knew they were going to clock up some huge phone bills and frequent flyer miles in the next several months and he would miss her terribly.

They spent Jack's last night in the Springs out to dinner with friends. Cassie was visiting, as was Sam's friend Melinda. Daniel, Teal'c and even General Hammond had joined them for dinner. They had a great night and Jack was already feeling homesick. He had really missed these guys and after this visit, would come to miss them and appreciate them even more. They were his family. Except for Melinda of course, he still didn't' like her, she was too direct and because she wasn't military, he couldn't do anything about it. But he put up with her for Sam and Daniel, who it seemed, had become quite close with her.

After the pair arrived home, Jack took Sam's hand and led her out into the back yard, out under the stars. The sat silently together on the porch, neither wanting to start a conversation that would end in tears. Sam was already on the verge of crying, he was leaving tomorrow and she wouldn't see him again for another two weeks.

Holding out a small box to her, Jack began "Sam I'm leaving pretty early in the morning and I wanted to give you this before I leave".

Taking the box from him, Sam looked from his face to the box and back again. Could it be??. Did he really want to make it official already? "Jack?"

"Just open it Sam"

Her breath left her body as she opened the tiny box. Inside lay the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The stone was the colour of her eyes and was surrounded by smaller red stones mixed with traditional diamonds. The shape was unmistakable, it reminded her immediately of the star gate with the wormhole engaged "Oh Jack" she gushed, it's beautiful, but you're sure, you want to make it official?" 

"Of course I'm sure, only an absolute moron would pass up a chance to marry you".

She gently removed the ring from the box and handed it to him, without saying anything, she held out her left hand "you do it".

As he slid the ring onto her finger, he whispered the worlds "from this day forth, I take you Samantha Carter as my wife".

tbc..


	10. Chapter 10

**OUT OF HIDING**

**CHAPTER 10**:

**OK Guys in the home stretch now. Not too much more to go. Thanks for hanging in there with me.**

**The usual disclaimer: Don't own it, just enjoy manipulating my favourite characters and playing with the timeline**.

* * *

The next two weeks were a blur for both of them. Sam was off world for almost half of that time having been stranded when the DHD malfunctioned. Jack however, was not so lucky, he didn't have the distraction of having to repair alien technology to keep him pre-occupied, so every free waking moment was spent pining for Samantha. He wrote her notes via email every day and when she finally made back home, she had dozens from him. He had been averaging six or seven a day since he hadn't been able to call her and talk to her. In these electronic love letters, he poured out his heart to her. Professing his love for her in written, rather than spoken words. He said things in those letters that she knew he would never be able to say out loud.

When the time came to return to the mountain, he was like a child on Christmas day. Sam didn't know exactly when he was coming and had the extremely pleasant surprise of finding him at the end of the ramp as she left the wormhole. It took all her strength not to throw herself into his arms. His smile radiated to her, making her feel what they could not say or do at that particular moment and when they were finally alone, it was an explosion of emotion, culminating in another very passionate lovemaking session.

As this was only a flying visit, Jack did not want to waste time. He had organised his visit to coincide with SG-1 downtime and a weekend for himself. In the early hours of Saturday morning, he roused Samantha from her slumber with the promise of an exciting day ahead. He hustled her to the airport and they boarded a plane to an unknown destination. Before she knew what was happening, they were in the Little White Wedding Chapel on the strip in Las Vegas. Jack professing his undying love for her, whilst she did the same in return. This was typical Jack O'Neill, straight to the point, short and simple, no mucking around, no nothing. As far as Sam knew nobody else knew about their elopement not even the other members of SG-1. Jack's explanation to her on this matter was that he wanted this to be a surprise and didn't want anyone else on the base to know. Sure they would have a celebratory dinner on their return to the Springs, but this was an extremely special day, one that he only wanted to share with her. They spent their first days together as man and wife as they had spent their first days together as a couple. Making love, eating, talking and making more love. It was an idyllic time for them both. It had to be enough to sustain them through the long periods of separation they were about to endure.

Sunday evening found them back in the Springs as Mr and Mrs Jack O'Neill. Of course everyone on base knew that they had finally gotten together, but no one had an inkling that things had moved so far so quickly. When they arrived back at their Colorado home, neither was really surprised to find Daniel and Teal'c sitting on the porch awaiting their arrival.

"Daniel, Teal'c, what can we do for you?" asked the newly married General.

"Nothing much Jack, just checking up on you two. We haven't been able to contact either of you all week end, and finally when we checked the logbooks, we found that you would be hopping a flight back from Vegas this evening. I take it you spend the weekend there?"

"Yeh, So?"

"Come on Jack, how dumb do you think we are… Did you elope"?

"Now come on a minute…"

"Yes Daniel, we got married" Sam stated

"Really?" the archaeologist queried

"Yes Really" replied the newly wed Colonel Carter.

Teal'c who had remained silent up until this time, decided to speak "Indeed?"

"Yes Teal'c- Indeed"

Again Daniel questioned "You really got married?"

"For cyringoutloud Daniel, we've just been through that"

"You got married without us being there?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing Daniel, well not really, I have to admit that I kinda planned it, but Carter didn't really know about it, well Ok, she did sort of, we had talked about it, but she didn't know that it was gonna happen this week end because she didn't know I was going to be here until Friday"

"You got married without us?" Daniel asked again.

"Don't sweat it Danny, we're going to have a party here, we just wanted to, I don't know … Carter?"

"Daniel, we didn't want any fanfare. We wanted private. Our relationship has always been subject to speculation and innuendo, and even though it hasn't been a complete relationship for very long, you both know how we've felt about each other for years and we had to keep that private, for fear of the repercussions. It's just difficult for both of us to "shout it from the roof tops" so to speak. And , seriously I have to admit that I didn't know what Jack had planned until we landed in Las Vegas".

"Now Daniel, if you wanna come in and have a glass of Champagne with us, great, if you want to go and sulk about not being there, then that's ok too, but let me know, cause I'm tired and old and I want to go inside".

"O'Neill, I am sure that I speak for DanielJackson as well as myself. We are pleased that you have finally taken SamanthaCarter as your wife and might I also add that we did not think that you would ever get around to this day. We are both overjoyed and would be honoured in helping you celebrate your nuptials".

"Of course, we're thrilled Jack and lead on to the Champagne"..

The friends laughed and reminisced whilst having their private celebration. It wasn't too late when Mr and Mrs O'Neill farewelled their friends, as they all had an early morning. Jack was on a 0600 flight to Washington and SG-1 had a briefing at 0730.

Jack didn't sleep much that night; he just lay and held his wife in his arms. Damn he was so luckily, he thought to himself. He had his wife, Samantha Carter in his arms. He almost had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming…

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Conclusion.**

**Spoilers: Everything up to the beginning of Season 9**

Pairings: Sam & Jack

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like interfering with the timeline!!!.. It's my universe … whatever, whatever, I'll do what I want!!!…**

**AU from the start of Season 9**

* * *

"Jack. Jack. "General O'Neill!"

"Come on Jack, you're going to be late"

"What, what I'm up. I was just having the coolest dream"

"Jack?"

"Carter?"

"It's O'Neill now Sir"

"Huh"

"Colonel O'Neill"

"No it's General O'Neill"

"No, you're General O'Neill, I'm Colonel O'Neill"

"So you mean it wasn't a dream after all. We really got married?"

Showing him her ring finger, she just nodded

"Sweet"! Came his predictable reply.

Rushing out the door some 30 minutes later, Jack had barely enough time to tie his laces and straighten his tie. His driver had been waiting patiently for more than 15 minutes whilst Jack made love to his new wife for the last time it what would be weeks. With tears streaming down her face, Sam stood at the curb and waved goodbye to him. She couldn't believe it! They had been married for less than 72 hours and now he was on his way back to Washington. She didn't know if she could wait for two weeks to see him again.

As Jack turned and looked out of the rear window, his heart broke at the sight of a sobbing Samantha waving him goodbye. He didn't know if he would be able to live for the next two weeks without seeing her, or touching her. It was certainly going to be an exercise in self-control. They were certainly going to have some hefty phone bills to contend with.

Arriving on base Sam threw herself into her work. As usual, it was always something that could take her mind off things that bothered her. Although, but she wasn't really bothered, she was, what was the word she was searching for?.. Pining? Yeh that was the right word, she was pining for Jack, already. He had been gone for a little over only 24 hours. She was missing him so much that she barely slept the night before. Jack had phoned her at around 10pm Colorado time, which was way past midnight in Washington. They spoke for most of the night, until it was time for Jack to get ready to go to work. They both hoped they had a quite day ahead, they were exhausted. Remembering the saying, _loneliness makes the heart great fonder... _She thought to herself_ No way, loneliness makes the heart lonely, loneliness sucks – big time!!…_

The remainder of the two weeks dragged by like a wet and cold winter, the days were unbearably long and miserable and the nights unbearably lonely. But when they were together, they were complete and it was almost enough to sustain them through the rest of their enforced separations.

* * *

Jack was eagerly looking forward to his return to Cheyenne Mountain. He had Sam had struggled through six long months of on-off separation. When they were separated, it was like they were only half of who they were supposed to be. When they were together, it was like fireworks going off every night. Every time Jack showed up at the SGC it was like a shroud of misery had been lifted from Sam. Her smile radiated her love for him. Everyone around could see the sudden change in her demeanor. This time though was a little different, she could sense a difference in Jack, he wasn't eager to get her alone, he wasn't eager to touch her. On previous occasions he was always accosting her into a broom closest for a quick kiss and cuddle hello, but this time, this time, he didn't and she missed it. Missed his renewed touch.

Finally alone in her lab, Sam ventured "Jack, is everything Ok?, you seem a little distant"

"Yeh fine, just thinking"

"About what?"

"About us"

"What about us"

"That's my point Sam, I'm not doing this anymore. This is my last official visit to the SGC"

Freaking out beyond measure, Sam asked "What Jack, why?"

"The President has finally accepted my resignation. I'm coming home for good from the end of next month. The new head of Home-World Security will be here next time"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. You seemed so distant Jack, I was worried you had changed you mind"

"About what"

"About us"

"What, I've loved you for 8 years Sam, I could never change my mind". And holding out his arms, he enveloped her in his strong embrace. "I love you Sam"

Rising her face to his and looking into his soulful brown eyes, Sam said "How about when you're home for good, you wanna hole up at the cabin and get started on making babies"

Giving her an equally seductive stare, he replied with great enthusiasm "yehsureyoubetcha".

The End!!!………..

Well Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. It's always nice to hear that people enjoyed my stories. I think the fact that according to this fic, Jack and Sam are together forever is enough for the story. I think to go any further would test me too much!!!!!!!!!


End file.
